


All Mine

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Series: Frostpudding~ [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipping, Possesive Loki, Sexual Tension, balcony, hotel room, romantic scene, sort of possessive Tom, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: Tom and his villainous lover spend some time together...





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been like a week since I’ve finished the 30 Day OTP Challenge and I said that I might continue to write stuff about my ships so here it is! (still Tomki/Frostpudding tho but I adore this ship owo) By the way, I know my beginnings suck. ;w;

“Hello, Pet.” A low, evil voice drawled from behind, wrapping their arms around Tom. He turned his head towards the voice and saw  _him,_ his lover, his beloved villain/anti-hero... “Ah, Loki, you’re here love.” Tom sighed. The two were on top of a balcony, with no people present, just the two of them where they can be affectionate to each other as the sun sets, which made the atmosphere look romantic. It was all perfect.

“Beautiful evening, right? Looks like the sun’s coming down soon.” He said, staring at the orange-pink sky. Loki nodded his head. “Right, Thomas...” There was a long pause. “Perhaps you have any plans tonight?” He asked, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “Sadly, I don’t, darling...” Tom replied. After another pause, Loki spoke up. “Remember what we did last night, Thomas?” Brushing his hot and cold breath against the actor’s neck, sending chills to his spine. “Mm, I d-did I-ah~” His words have been cut off, thanks to Loki who began pressing small kisses on his neck, eager to pleasure him again. 

Ever since Tom finished working on his movie, the two would ~~~~_fuck_ so often, almost every night or day depending on how they felt.  _“Would you like to do it again, Pet?”_ Loki purred, nipping him  between kisses. “I-  _mmh_ ~” he elicited a groan as his lover nibbled on a sensitive spot.

“A-agin?” Tom finally answered. “You still look debauched, Thomas, especially today...” He murmured while he shamelessly teased the actor’s neck with his mouth. “Besides, I want to make you all mine again... though you are already.” With that, he ghosted his hand down to squeeze his lover’s _arse,_  which earnedhim a gasp. “My, my, such a naughty little villain you are~” Tom purred, turning his body around to kiss Loki fiercely. Rolling their tongues together, the actor gripped on his lover’s shoulders while the other placed his hands on the balcony’s fence, trapping Tom so their bodies were close together, the two were aware that someone may catch them moaning but they don’t care right now since they’re too busy making-out.

“Ah, Loki, ohh~” the poor actor was silenced again with a trail of kiss along his jawline then to his neck, given by Loki. “Yes?” pressing his lips on the underside of Tom’s chin, making him moan even more audibly. “Asking me something?” He purred, caressing the human’s neck with his silky voice and breath. “W-we’re i-in...ahh, t-the balcony. Can we take this to our room, Loki? Please, darling?” The villain stopped nipping at his neck, then chuckled softly. “Why, of course, my love. Let us go now, before people start coming in...” carrying his Thomas up with his strong arms. Wrapping his legs around Loki’s waist, the two made their way for their room.

  _“You’re all mine, Thomas...”_ Loki growled possessively.

“ _You’re also mine..._ ” Tom purred. 

_“No... you’re mine, only mine...”_

_“Ehehehe, fine... I’m yours then...”_

_“Very well, Pet...”_ And with that, Loki shuts the door powerfully with his foot, making the sign flip to  _Do not disturb..._

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 


End file.
